


"When You Arouse The Need In Me"

by MissSuzeH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little bit of plot, Elegant Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ministry of Magic, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Power Play, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSuzeH/pseuds/MissSuzeH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy finds his lecherous thoughts being echoed by some song lyrics. </p><p>"Don't you know you fool, you never can win, use your mentality, wake up to reality." </p><p>But who is the little fool and what or who exactly will she wake up to? </p><p>Lucius/Hermione smut with a smattering of plot, well just about......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Muggle Music

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic that popped into my head whilst listening to some classic old songs. I hope you like it. Reviews and constructive criticism always welcome.

Lucius Malfoy cast a disdainful eye over the crowded room. The annual Ministry of Magic Summer Ball was one of the highlights of the wizarding world social calendar. Anyone who was anyone was here, and a few that weren’t mused the scornful pureblood wizard. Rich coming from a man who had only just found his way back onto the social ladder.

 

Despite his aristocratic lineage, his stay in Azkaban, being a former Death Eater and follower of the Dark Lord, had done little for his social standing.  It had taken him a long time to get back into the wizarding world’s good graces, and even now he still felt a little uncomfortable at these gatherings.  He was here at Draco’s behest, who fortunately had not been held accountable for the sins of his father, and was himself doing very well at the Ministry.

 

_Tradition decreed the ball be organised by the most recently appointed head of a department. This year that had fallen to not only the newest appointee but also the youngest person ever to achieve such status._

 

Thus for the last half an hour or so Lucius Malfoy had been subjected to “Muggle music” curtesy of the new Head of Muggle Liaison’s. Clearly the latest incumbent of the office deemed it necessary to theme the evening around the position.  However, from the amount of people filling the dance floor, it appeared that he was the only one who had any issue with the music, Swing he thought he heard someone refer to it as.

 

A rather large collection of musicians playing various instruments, were fronted by a lone man singing.  The most irritating thing about the music or rather the songs were they seemed to be echoing Lucius Malfoy’s thoughts. His slate grey eyes once more falling upon the ball organiser, and Head of Muggle Liaison’s, Miss Hermione Granger.

 

“I will feel a glow just thinking of you. And the way you look tonight,” crooned the singer.

 

Lucius shifted uncomfortably, his body more than a _little a glow_ thinking about the way Miss Granger looked tonight. Loathe as he was to admit it, he could quite easily overlook her Mudblood status. She looked beautiful and incredibly sexy. The emerald green dress she wore accentuating her curves to perfection, her wild mass of hair tamed into a rather elegant chignon and caught loosely at her nape with a bejewelled barrette.

 

His, what could only be described as lustful, gaze had wandered in her direction on more than one occasion in the short time he had been here. Finding himself inexplicably drawn as she moved effortlessly around the room. Shaking hands with people, laughing, exchanging a hug here, a brief kiss on the cheek there. She paused in her circulation of the room to chat to Draco. A delicate hand casually resting on his son’s arm, the other grasping the thin stem of a champagne flute. Lucius felt a pang of jealousy suffuse his veins before once again she was gone from his view.

 

 

Hermione was looking over the balcony on the mezzanine floor of one of Wizard London’s best hotels. Checking that everything was as it was meant to be, that everyone was being looked after, she spotted a frighteningly familiar mane of elegantly tethered blonde hair.

 

Of course she knew Lucius Malfoy had been invited, as the organiser she had overseen the final guest list, but like Draco, was certain he wouldn’t attend.

 

She hadn’t seen him in almost four years, but she had to admit he looked devastatingly attractive and as supremely arrogant as always. The hairs on the back of her neck rose and her heart began to pound erratically in her chest. A baffling combination of hatred and something else that was difficult to fathom.

 

After that awful night at Malfoy Manor, Hermione Granger had never wanted to see its Master again. She had made her peace with Draco, they worked together, and they were friends. But the senior Malfoy was a different story entirely. Even after all this time, the memory caused her stomach to churn and her temper to rise. Unsure if she would be able to control it, she decided to get away before their paths inevitably crossed.

 

Hermione lifted her floor length dress, to facilitate the descent of the sweeping staircase. Any exit would require a walk across the main ballroom, and through Lucius Malfoy’s line of vision, drawing his attention, not that he would be inclined to take the slightest bit of notice of her, she mused, oddly irritated by the notion.

 

Weaving her way through the guests who filled the dance floor, she determinedly kept her chin up and her gaze straight ahead.  Reaching the bar, a passing waiter asked if he could get her anything, she was about to say no, but Hermione needed something to calm her down, realistically she couldn’t leave, no matter how much she wanted to. She knew at some point she would have to face Lucius Malfoy she just hadn’t envisaged it would be tonight. If she was clever it wouldn’t have to be. It was large hotel, even he could be easily avoided.

 

The ice chinked as she swished the golden liquid around the heavy crystal tumbler, burning her throat as she swallowed a large mouthful, shuddering she closed her eyes, Firewhiskey was not her drink, she should have stuck to the champagne.

 

“I thought, Miss Grainger you were avoiding me.”

 

Hermione’s heart sank and then flip flopped in her chest. There was no mistaking the distinctive, aristocratic timbre of his voice. Languid and a little menacing behind her and much too close for comfort.  

 

Downing the remainder of the Firewhiskey, she placed the glass on the bar, and taking a deep steady breath Hermione Grainger turned to face Lucius Malfoy.

 

“And good evening to you to Mr Malfoy,” she responded, pinning an overly bright smile to her face.

“Why would you think such a thing? I am your host, I wouldn’t dream of avoiding any of the guests, even you.” 

 

Her voice positively dripped sarcasm and she bit into her lower lip, desperate to avoid saying anything she might regret. This was neither the time nor the place to have a confrontational conversation with Lucius Malfoy. Hermione made to move past him. Her honey brown eyes glistening brightly in irritation, dropped involuntarily to his beautifully sensual mouth.  The rather foolish observation coupled with his mocking smile caused her irritation to gather momentum, bubbling on the cusp of anger.

 

Whatever Hermione Granger might think about Lucius Malfoy, there was no denying he was a devastatingly handsome man, who exuded more than just arrogance.

 

Close up she looked even more stunning, Lucius observed. His grey eyes taking in every inch of her shapely form.  The dress she wore, whilst relatively demure from the front, had a very low back, dipping almost the base of her spine. Revealing an exquisite expanse of lightly tanned and beautifully smooth skin. Her face also bore a light tan, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparkled defiantly.  His own gaze fell to her slightly parted mouth, painted a delicate shade of pink, his cock twitched at an unbridled thought which drifted across his mind. As her tongue moistened her lips, it throbbed mercilessly. 

 

Lucius Malfoy wanted Hermione Granger before this night was out.

 

_“Don't you know you fool, you never can win, use your mentality, wake up to reality.”_

 

Oh how apt this Muggle music was thought Lucius.

 

 

“That being the case Miss Grainger perhaps you do me the honour of a dancing with me,”

 

Lucius practically purred at her. His hushed aristocratic tones, caressing her ears.

He was so close she could feel the warmth of his breath against her cheek.

 

His confidence and arrogance knew no bounds.  The last thing her head wanted to do was dance with him, but her mutinous body seemed to be travelling down a very different path. Her mind was appalled at the thought of being in such close proximity of Lucius Malfoy. Her body on the other hand appeared to be relishing the prospect.  The idea of being held in Lucius Malfoy’s strong arms, his elegant hand resting on her bare back, made her senses reel. The Firewhiskey was obviously effecting her better judgement. Before she could utter another syllable, his hand firmly gripped her elbow, steering her back to the ballroom.

 

“Let go of me!” The words hissed between her teeth. She tried to struggle without making a scene.

 

Completely ignoring her protests Lucius tightened his grip, his long fingers biting painfully into the soft flesh of her upper arm, smiling disarmingly, he led her onto the dance floor.  Taking her in his arms.

 

The music changed once more and Hermione felt his surprisingly soft hand on her bare back, her skin ignited to his cool touch and a strange exhilaration coursed through her body.

 

“I think your fingers in my hair would strip my conscience bare Miss Grainger, and it would have nothing to do with witchcraft.” His voice a low, sexy rasp against her ear.

 

 

Hermione tried to block out the words of the song that filled the air. The dance floor was quite crowded but it was the presence of this man she found stifling not their fellow dancers, she felt a bead of sweat form between her breasts.

 

Her senses were being overwhelmed. His feather light touch on her ridiculously sensitised skin. The heady spicy scent of his cologne invading her nostrils.  His low husky voice taunting her. His velvety tones washing over her like some intoxicating drug.

 

“You are certainly arousing the need in me.”

 

He pulled her closer, obliterating every last bit of space between them. Hermione was powerless to resist the sublimely seductive movement, which he executed to perfection, as if he had rehearsed it a thousand times.

 

Almost immediately she felt him grow hard against her thigh. A gasp escaped her lips. So many emotions were fighting for control of her body. Fear and anger seemed to be lagging a long way behind pleasure at that moment. The way his body reacted to her sent a preposterous wave of delight washing over her. That she a mere Muggleborn could have such an effect on the purist of pureblood wizards was quite an empowering thought.

 

She should pull away, one glass of Firewhiskey had clearly scrambled her brain to mush, rational thought being commandeered by sheer unadulterated sensation. Instead of pulling away, Hermione closed her eyes and pressed harder against him, revelling in the delightful feel of an aroused man against her, even if that man was Lucius Malfoy. What was she thinking!  Their bodies flush as they swayed and moved together to the music. Her nipples strained against the silky material of her dress, abrading the hard wall of his chest, the buds tight with arousal. Even the feel of his heavy dress robes beneath her hands was an erotic awareness that defied belief.  His warm hand resting lightly on her bare flesh, just above the base of her spine was beyond logical description.

 

Her traitorous body seemed to be controlling her clearly addled mind. Despite _everything_ that had happened between them Hermione wanted him to slip the thin straps from her shoulders, allow the dress to fall to the floor and to feel his teeth nip sharply at her exposed and pert nipples. She wanted to know how it would feel to have his skilled masculine fingers caress her intimately.  The path her thoughts were taking both shocked and thrilled her, the element of danger heightening her arousal. What was this devil of a man doing to her common sense?

 

“Let’s get out of here” He suggested huskily in her ear, his breath hot and sensual against her skin.

 

She could have been utterly carried away by the moment, the elegant surroundings, the wistful emotive music, the handsome but supremely arrogant dark wizard whose arms she was in. Oh yes it would have been all too easy. Hermione quickly came to her senses, reigning in her wayward thoughts.  Remembering exactly who she was dancing with, whose arms she was encircled in and whose highly aroused body she was pinned against.

 

 “No,” she said firmly “I was about to leave and that is exactly what I am going to do.”

 

“You cannot leave me like this!” He growled, brushing against her, his erection still very much in evidence. The look on his face dared her to defy him as his grip tightened.

 

 

Her anger began to rise once more, the unbelievable effrontery of the man. Lucius Malfoy got The Order of Merlin for his audacity. Hermione was however beginning to realise the line between anger and desire was very thin. In fact one was most definitely fuelling the other.

 

The floor was crowded but she found herself not caring. Fighting an overwhelming desire to slap that handsome, egotistical face or even get her wand out and do something much worse.

 

Lucius Malfoy had always been self-opinionated enough to think his pureblood status gave him the right to do and say just what he wanted. Especially with someone like her, a Mudblood. How dare he think he could treat her in this cheap, cavalier fashion! But that line she’d thought about previously, was now paper thin. Whilst one hand wanted to lash out and smack his pale aristocratic cheek the other wanted to reach out and touch the hardened flesh that rested against her thigh. Even his heavy dress robes did little or nothing to conceal its power and size.

 

Their eyes met, warm honey brown clashing with cold hard grey. The electricity positively crackled around them.

 

Anger burned in the young witch, but desire blazed much hotter, suddenly imagining touching him, right here on the dance floor. The notion exciting her beyond all reason. Heat pooling between her legs. 

 

What had happened to the level headed Hermione Grainger? Perhaps someone was controlling her mind. Even if that were the case, she seemed to have little restraint over her own body. Her thoughts wandering to how his aroused silky skin would feel to the touch. Perhaps slipping her fingers beneath his robes as they moved around the floor.

 

This wasn’t happening. Hermione had to get away from him, but his grip was vicelike, and magic wasn’t a realistic option. Suddenly she smiled to herself, she was such a fool. She had the perfect weapon at her disposal.

 

Holding him closer, Hermione willed her body to relax and moved seductively against him, not exactly a hardship per se. The action dragging her once more under the very non-magical spell of Lucius Malfoy. Concentrating hard, she allowed her breath to softly caress his ear. Hermione felt him loosen his hold. It was all she needed to make her escape.

 

At that moment another couple bumped into them, allowing Hermione to break free from his grasp and she strode purposefully across the floor. This time she didn’t stop, not until she reached the sanctity of the room she had taken in the hotel. Her heart raced in her chest and her legs threatened to buckle under her, but as the door clicked shut behind her, she afforded herself a self-satisfied smile. The look of utter shock and disbelief on Lucius Malfoy beautifully chiselled face deliciously etched on her brain.


	2. Silent Apparition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius Malfoy was done with thinking about what he wanted to do to Hermione Granger.............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't too much in the way of plot, but I hope you are enjoying the way the "story" is unfolding. I just felt in need of a little Hermione/Lucius smut.....I have no other excuse.

A stay in Azkaban aside, Lucius Malfoy wasn’t used to being treated in this way. The little Mudblood needed to learn some respect.

 

He was certain the past Gryffindor Princess would not abandon her post and leave the party. Tracking her down wouldn’t be difficult: A little flirting with the buxom and somewhat naïve young woman on reception: An embellished tale of woe and ………………”Room 501 Sir”

 

 

The former death eater, could of course apparate without a sound……….

 

She really did have the most exquisite back. He thought about running a finger down her spine, or better still his tongue.

 

Lucius Malfoy was done with **_thinking_** about what he wanted to do to Hermione Granger.

 

His movement across the plush carpet of the spacious hotel room was as stealthy as his apparition had been. Her skin was like gossamer silk just as he had imagined. His long slender finger moving slowly from, top to bottom. Starting where her hair was secured, to just above the provocative dip in her dress. The simple action went from the very tip of his finger straight to his groin, causing him to let out a barely audible moan.        

 

In her haste to get away Hermione hadn’t warded the room…………

 

She was furious that he had entered in this way, but she wasn’t surprised by his presence and all honestly could hardly say it was entirely unwelcome. Hermione chastised her thoughts, but couldn’t contain the little frisson of excitement that danced through her veins. She jumped slightly at his surprisingly feather light touch, but like his piercing gaze was overwhelmed by the almost chain reaction it sparked. The merest of touches reaching every nerve in her body, awaking dormant feelings. A bolt of fear followed the blazing path of his finger, fear of what he could do to her……….if she let him. Hermione shivered at the idea.

 

Lucius Malfoy was a man used to getting what he wanted. Lucius Malfoy was a very experienced man used to getting what he wanted.

 

Hermione turned to face him, spinning round with such ferocity, she almost lost her balance. He really was one of the most strikingly handsome men she had ever encountered. His sleek mane of blonde hair was worn in a ponytail, secured at his nape with a tiny black ribbon, making his appearance all the more imperious and commanding.

 

Oh how she longed to tug on the wisp of black……her hand trembled at the mere thought. But Hermione refused to be intimidated, meeting his stormy grey gaze head on. Nonetheless, she took a step back, putting some much needed space between them. 

 

“Obviously Mr Malfoy, I did not make myself clear enough. So please enlighten me, which part, did a man of your obvious intellect not understand?” Her voice was soft and low as she avoided mentioning his sudden and uninvited apparition into her room.

 

His presence and height were imposing. As a person, Hermione realised she was no longer overawed by him, but looking at him purely as a man she didn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell. His prowess surpassed anything she had experienced before, not that her experience amounted to very much. She would have said, no man had ever made her feel like this, exacted such wanton feelings from her, but the reality of it was, she had never been with a real man, only grown up boys and the grown up was debatable.

 

However, what struck Hermione more than that was, even in anger, anger like she had not experienced in a very long time, she realised to her horror, she wanted him.  Rage and power were, a heady combination, and it would appear a potent aphrodisiac. 

 

No matter what her body craved, Hermione was not about to give in to a momentary impulse or desire. She’d hated this man from the moment they’d met, for most of her formative years. How could that possibly change, almost instantaneously, thanks to one Firewhiskey and a few moments in his arms?

 

 “Maybe I needed to be more succinct,” She suggested squaring her shoulders, trying desperately to convey more confidence than she felt.

 

His silence was a more than a little unnerving, and that familiar smirk curved his beautiful but cruel mouth. For the first time Hermione found herself unable to meet his penetrating silver blue gaze. She felt it travel lingeringly along the length of her body, shivering under his blatant appraisal, undisguised lust burning in his usually cold eyes.

 

“Mr Malfoy would you please leave,” Hermione hardly recognised her own rather breathy tones as she addressed the dark wizard.

 

Not once did he avert his gaze from her. As she spoke, it lingered on her mouth, envisaging the untold delights it could bestow on his body. As she paused, it fell to the swell of her breasts. Lucius imagined them bared to him, his fingers and his mouth skilfully arousing the pert nipples.

 

His eyes glittered dangerously, his mouth curved with that now familiar indolence, and his jaw muscles tightened.

 

“I want you Miss Granger.” He stated slowly and simply in his clipped aristocratic tones. As if it were all the explanation that were needed.

 

Lucius watched her reaction intently. She pushed a tendril of hair that had escaped its clip, from her face. He imagined her wild mass of hair loose, its silky softness falling like a curtain over his naked torso as she lay across him. He stifled a moan that rose low in his throat, at the image his brain conjured.

 

His imperious, articulate tones took her back to their very first encounter all those years ago.  Hermione briefly recalled spouting off about fear to him. Fear was still racing though her body now. But the fear she felt at this moment, was laced with excitement and anticipation. Her traitorous body pulsed, her nipples tightening against the sensuous silk of her dress. Arousal dampening her lace knickers. No this really wasn’t happening, she wasn’t going to allow it to happen. She couldn’t allow this to happen.

 

“Well I _do not_ want you Mr Malfoy.” She lied blatantly, hoping it didn’t show in her face.

 

Lucius Malfoy had done a lot of reprehensible and unforgivable things in his life, forcing himself on a woman was not one of them, and never would be. His steely grey gaze took in Hermione Granger’s appearance. The pretty flush of her cheeks, her dilated pupils and the gentle swell of her breasts. Her nipples deliciously visible through the sheath of green silk she wore.  Her words belying her body’s obvious arousal. 

 

He reached across the small expanse of space she had put between them, and brushed the pad of his thumb gently across one peak, it hardened instantly, her body arching into his touch. A soft moan escaped her parted lips. These were not the actions or reactions of someone who didn’t want him.

 

As the silky material clung and pulled across the curve of her hip, it revealed the slight outline her panties.  He inhaled deeply, savouring the light floral scent of her perfume mixed with the unmistakeable musky scent of arousal.  Oh she wanted him, she just needed to admit it to herself.

 

In a split second his broad frame was pinning her against the wall, forcing the breath from her lungs. The ferocity of his action a stark contrast to the softness of his lips as they covered hers, capturing them in a searing kiss that robbed her of rational thought. Her mouth opened willingly to his, his tongue caressing hers in the most erotic and sensual invasion.  Her senses reeled at the relentless onslaught. Her body burned with need, aching for him to touch her.

 

 

The thin straps on her dress tore like paper in his strong hands, the gown pooling around her ankles in a shimmering puddle of emerald silk.  One of his hands slid sensually between her legs, his long fingers skimming under the delicate damp lace of her panties, pushing her soft lips apart and slipping inside her. 

 

Hermione practically purred at his surprisingly gentle intrusion. His long skilled fingers eliciting a sensual groan, needing no force or roughness to achieve their goal.

 

His mouth left hers, but remained only inches away, she could feel his hot breath on her face.

 

“So you _don’t_ want me Miss Granger? Hmm, your lovely mouth may be saying that. But your exquisite body is telling a **_very_ ** different story.”

 

His verbal assault was halted as his lips returned to hers. His kiss this time was so hard, his lips crushing hers. So demanding, his tongue plunging deep into her mouth. So hot, his tongue twisting inside her mouth, that Hermione feared she would pass out.  No one had ever kissed her like this, evoking such shameless need. How ridiculous was that in itself? 

 

How could she deny she wanted him? Her treacherous body contradicting every syllable that slipped from her mouth.  Her brain wanted to fight him because it was the right thing to do. Her body wanted to feel him because it was what it needed to do.

 

“Do you still want me to leave?” He asked, his voice darkly hoarse, that oh so familiar sneer curling his lip. His pupils shot with unconcealed desire.

 

His words were accompanied by his silky rhythmic stroking.  Her entire body was throbbing, singing to his touch, undiluted pleasure seeped through her veins, like warm honey. Had it not been for him pinning her to the wall Hermione felt sure her legs would have given way and she would have slumped to the floor.

 

How in Merlin’s name could she say she wanted him to leave, when her body was revelling in every sensual touch his mouth and his hands inflicted on her? The delicious sensation of his fingers delving deep inside her, made her body quite literally ache for him. His marauding tongue melted her insides and robbed her mind of any coherent thoughts that involved anything other than pleasure.

 

How could she possibly deny she wanted him when her nipples were like pebbles against the solid wall of his chest and her juices coated his unrelenting fingers?

 

The hard length of his body was unyielding as he kept her virtually impaled against the wall. She knew her words and her anger were firing him up, increasing his ardour, causing him to react the way he was. She knew this because his words and his bellicosity were arousing her in the same way.

 

Sex was a powerful weapon but Hermione didn’t have the experience so wield it. Just how far could she push the formidable Dark Wizard?

 


	3. A Powerful Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Wizard had already excited her, now in a paradox she couldn’t begin to comprehend or explain, she wanted him to thrill her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying my little foray into the smutty world of Hermione and Lucius. Here's the penultimate chapter a plethora of smut and very little plot. Apologies for any errors (it's been a very long day)

                   

Struggling was utterly futile. With words she could at least fight him on an equal footing, but physically she was no match for him. Mentally, Hermione Granger gave up the pretence of fighting Lucius Malfoy, his powerful wrath thrilled and excited her. The Dark Wizard had already excited her, now in a paradox she couldn’t begin to comprehend or explain, she wanted him to thrill her.

 

Even in her limited experience, Hermione knew that would be achieved to greater effect if he believed she was reluctant to enjoy what he had in mind. But, allowing him to think he still had the upper hand; Lucius Malfoy didn’t have the monopoly on manipulative.

 

It was an inordinately fine line. Whatever he had done in his dark past, Hermione felt sure that abusing women, in any way, shape or form was not on his list of misdemeanours. So if she did protest too much…………….maybe, maybe she would just not let him have his own way entirely, that should be enough to tweak his wand just a little bit.  Hermione wondered for an instant where this all too cunning side of her had immerged from, but just as quickly she brushed it aside.

 

Lucius could not hold back the almost guttural moan that escaped his lips this time, and there was nothing inaudible about it, as Hermione Granger’s small hand connected with his sheathed flesh.  Even through his thick dress robes, the sensation of her somewhat tentative touch, was exquisite and his body thrust forcefully forward to meet her.

 

“No Mr Malfoy.”  Hermione began, sensing what he wanted, her against the wall, what better way to exert his supremacy over her, an act of sheer domination. No he certainly wasn’t going to have it all his pureblood own way.

 

Hermione’s voice wavered a little as she spoke, the pressure of her palm against his aroused flesh increasing. She felt him surge against her, the sensation giving her an odd sense of power and she continued with renewed confidence.  

 

“I do not want you to leave…...” She paused leaving him in no doubt there was going to be a “but”. However she added nothing.

 

Instead she quickly pushed down on his hand, so his fingers were forced out of her, and Hermione managed to put a modicum of space between them. She wriggled down the wall as if attempting to free herself.  Of course now finding herself simply on a level with his groin, her mouth tantalisingly close to his confined arousal. Even in the dark well-tailored trousers he wore, there was no refuting the sheer size and power of his covered flesh.  Hermione’s heart beat wildly in her chest, licking her suddenly dry lips, and contemplating the wisdom of this movement. The expression biting off more than she could chew sprung to mind, and she swallowed nervously. This wasn’t exactly the scenario she had envisaged. 

 

Hermione Granger looked up into those mesmerising grey eyes, his gorgeous mouth half smiling, a hairs breadth away from that infamous Malfoy sneer.  She would at least _attempt_ to evade him, putting her hands to the ground she made to move sideways. Almost instantly finding his fingers entwined in her hair, forcing her head somewhat sadistically back against the wall.

 

“I think Miss Granger” He said, his voice thick and husky with arousal. “I like you just where you are.”

 

He released her hair momentarily as he shrugged his cloak from his shoulders, tossing it to one side. Divested of the garment his fingers once more weaved their way, a little more gently this time, into Hermione’s tousled locks. The barrette remarkably still restraining the mass of it from her face.

 

Hermione tried to keep her face impassive, and her eyes wide in mock alarm. Of course Lucius Malfoy would like her on her knees before him……….

 

Honey brown met steel grey as their eyes locked. She heard the muffled sound of a zipper dropping, and for a moment found her eyes widening in actual alarm. Hermione’s _very limited_ sexual experience had included the giving of oral sex on only one previous occasion, finding it rather distasteful and unsatisfying. Just the thought of performing the act on Lucius Malfoy, however, excited her beyond reason, terrifying her in the same instant.

 

Her line of vision fell from his face, and her small hand came to cover his. She slipped it inside his pants, slowly caressing his erection before releasing it from its confines. Her heart beat frantically and her lips parted unconsciously. Again her eyes widened, as she took in the latent beauty of his unashamed and sizeable arousal.

 

Blood pulsated around every part of Lucius Malfoy’s body, as his brain tried to take in the sight before him. A vein in his neck throbbed, as she delicately licked the tip of his shaft, half hissing, half groaning, as she took his ample length in her warm mouth. His hand tightened compulsorily in her hair, anchoring her in place, as her startlingly deft tongue swirled around him, pulling him deeper into the hot moist cavern.

 

Instinct grasped the reins from inexperience. How could she have found this distasteful? Savouring his desire as it spilled onto her tongue. How could she have found this unsatisfying? When the erotic sounds that were falling from Lucius Malfoy’s lips were wreaking havoc on her already over sensitised body.

 

She didn’t need to gauge his reaction. The sounds that emanated from deep within his powerful frame told her everything she needed to know. But Hermione couldn’t help a surreptitious glance up from under her lashes. More than a little intrigued to see how this formidable man looked in the throes of such obvious ecstasy, an ecstasy that unbelievably, she was the source of.

 

A very soft sheen of sweat glazed Lucius Malfoy’s brow. His usually pale face was stained with an impassioned flush. As Hermione’s tongue continued to lick and tease his silky hard flesh, the habitually harsh line of his mouth sagged open, his breath coming a little quicker than normal.  A smile touched her busy mouth, as his head fell back slightly and his nostrils flared.  Her trail of thought was momentarily drawn to his hair, and back to that thin strand of black ribbon, that kept his signature mane tethered. That thin strand that she longed to tug free.

 

His smooth skin felt glorious against her inquisitive mouth, her tongue exploring every inch of him. Swallowing him as deep as her inexperienced throat would allow, which coated in her saliva, Hermione discovered was surprisingly deep. His groans increased at the sensation, and his fingers coiled tighter in her hair. She revelled in his responses, not to mention her own, and increased the pressure, sucking her cheeks around his deliciously smooth but frighteningly powerful erection.  A fresh rush of moisture dampened her already soaked panties and Hermione yearned to feel his long fingers buried deep inside her once more. Feeling bereft without their skilled touch, Hermione’s own hand found its way into her dampened curls. It was no substitute for his, but a gentle hum of appreciation left her throat nonetheless, it vibrated along the length of Lucius’ cock, and she tasted him once more as he thrust forward. Hermione covered her teeth with her lips and dragged long and hard on his flesh.

 

Lucius shuddered at the sweet torture her tongue was inflicting on him. Despite the inexorable pleasure, his brain still struggled to comprehend how this had become reality. When his eyes had fallen upon Hermione Granger earlier that evening, he had envisioned doing many things to her delectable body. He had not for one moment pictured the scenario that now presented itself.

 

He was torn between pulling himself free from the beguiling witch’s talented mouth, to bury himself deep inside her tight young body or to simply allow himself to savour the delights it was bestowing upon him. As her tongue traced a delicate path of blazing heat from the base of his, by now aching arousal, to the weeping the tip, he remained rooted to the spot. The only movement his body was capable of making at this moment, was a not so gentle thrust, deeper into her willing mouth. His eyes, which had drifted shut, flickered slowly open. Watching as her head bobbed, sliding back and forth along an arousal, like he hadn’t enjoyed, in what felt like a lifetime. A strangled moan escaped his tingling body, as vibrations floated erotically along the length of his shaft. Lucius felt a familiar heat and tension begin to build low in his belly.  Her long slow licks pulling him ever closer to what Lucius knew was going to be a potent release.

 

In an exceedingly short period of time, Hermione had gone from despising the Dark Wizard, to wanting him intimately. From wanting to avoid him completely, to orally pleasuring him. That was one hell of a change of heart. But the sensations that were suffusing her body overruled an objections her head might have to what was transpiring.  

 

As if to reiterate the point, the tiny beads of moisture that had seeped onto her tongue, sent an almost agonising need raging through her like wildfire. But, despite an arousal that had her perched precariously on the edge of insanity, there was something Hermione Granger wanted more than her own gratification, to know what she could do to Lucius Malfoy.

  

Her tongue flicked the underside of his cock, hard and fast, beneath her hands and her lips she felt a tightening in his muscles.  Relaxing her throat, Hermione took him deeper into her hungry mouth. Pulling back, she allowed his heavy arousal to almost fall from her lips, her tongue snaking around tip prevented that. Then she sucked him back in, harder this time, her mouth lacking its earlier tentative gentility, taking him yet deeper still. Hermione felt his fingers tighten painfully in her hair, the sensation absurdly erotic.

 

Hermione heard him growl, almost roar her given name. “I’m going……” faded into another undistinguishable moan. She felt him pulsating between her lips, and then the hot seed of his passion spewed into Hermione’s mouth.  Her body fleetingly robbed of breath at the speed and intensity of his climax.

 

Instinctively Hermione felt Lucius Malfoy’s magnetic silver gaze fall upon her, though a haze of lust and satisfaction. As her eyes met his, she swallowed, _slowly_ , deliberately, for her own benefit as much as for his. Savouring the intimate taste of his essence, her body shivering in impish delight. A very wicked and decadent smile lifting the lips that still held him between them.

 


	4. I Put A Spell On You (Because You're Mine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who exactly is under whose spell...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Kudos and words of encouragement for my little Lucius/Hermione smutfest. I hope you like the last chapter, which is of course even heavier on the smut and lower on plot.
> 
> The song lyrics come from Nina Simone’s I Put A Spell on You and Diana Krall and Ray Charles version of You Don’t Know Me.

It was a much gentler tug on her hair that alighted Hermione Granger back to a standing position, and once more into the circle of Lucius Malfoy’s arms.  He held her loosely, as he adjusted himself and his clothing, not entirely without the aid of magic, she noted, hearing a quick utterance under his breath. 

 

“That was an entirely unexpected pleasure.” He murmured, the faintest hint of breathlessness lingered on his aristocratic tones. His voice was unusually warm, giving it an incredibly sexy timbre.

 

Hermione felt her naked skin flush at his words, heat and more than a little surprise permeated her entire body, as his lips softly grazed hers. His thumb brushed a pert nipple, which peaked immediately to his sensual touch. She wanted nothing more than to melt against him, enjoy the delights she knew he could exact upon her. Hermione’s body was screaming out for it. But reality and professionalism kicked in, she had been gone long enough, people would be looking for her.   Hermione looked into Lucius Malfoy’s magnetic grey eyes.  The balance of power had shifted in her favour, clearly, the fact that sex could do this, was not a fallacy.  Could she hold onto it for just a little while longer?

 

She arched, catlike against him, the rough wool of his trousers abrading delectably against her bare legs. She then took a small step backwards, once more finding herself against the wall, an equally feline smile curved her mouth.  Lucius made to move forward, but her small but firm hand against his chest stopped him, and he raised a quizzical eyebrow.

 

Hermione took a slow steadying breath, the pad of his thumb seemed to be controlling her entire body.

 

“I have to get back to my guests Mr Malfoy.” She said, desperately trying to drag her mind away from his devilish caress.  “My absence will be questioned. I am after all working this evening.” She noticed a small flicker of something cross his face, it wasn’t anger. Disappointment perhaps? The scales were clearly still tipped in her favour.  Was she really about to test her feminine whiles on Lucius Malfoy?

 

“I can wait Mr Malfoy.” She said softly, a promissory glint twinkled in her honey brown eyes. The remainder of the sentence hung silently in the air, “ _can you?”_

 

Lucius’ body stirred once more at the implication of her words. He wasn’t by nature a patient man, but after what had just transpired between him and this beautiful young witch, he had a feeling it would be worth waiting for.  He took a reluctant step away from Hermione, allowing her to move freely. Watching intently as she performed a quick tidying charm, and a reparo spell on the torn straps of her dress. Within moments, she looked just as she had, before she left the party. Well almost, the soft glow of arousal shimmered over her skin and its scent clung to her like a heady perfume. A muscle twitched in his jaw, Merlin he wanted her.

 

 

Returning to the party, Hermione found that thankfully she had not been missed. Everyone appeared to be enjoying themselves immensely. Nothing disastrous had occurred in her absence and nothing it seemed, had required her immediate attention. Everything was running smoothly. Everything that was except her heartrate, which was as fast and erratic as a rogue bludger.

 

As she moved across the still crowded ballroom, she accepted various compliments and warm praise from the assembled guests. One of those guests being the younger Malfoy. Draco, fortunately failed to notice the blush that crept over his friend’s neck and face or the fact that she was unable to look directly at him. That, he was himself ogling an attractive brunette on the dancefloor was a blessing in disguise.  

 

She cast an expectant eye around the room, up onto the mezzanine floor. Disappointment washed over her, Lucius Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.

 

The taste of him lingered in her mouth. She could still feel his burning touch, his wicked thumb brushing and arousing her nipple and the intimate caress of his long fingers. Could still hear his voice purring in her ear. She longed to be back in her room, wishing she had never left. The balance of power had not been as much in her favour as she’d naively thought, and the inimitable Lucius Malfoy had clearly been immune to her obviously, rather lame feminine whiles.

 

She needed a drink, a Firewhiskey would wash away the taste of him and with it her foolishness.

 

Hermione stared blindly at the amber liquid in the heavy tumbler that the barman had placed in front of her. She swirled it around in the glass, the ice chinking softly. Actually, she didn’t want to wash away the taste of him. The remembrance of him pulsing in her mouth enflamed her skin, and she shifted uncomfortably, as hat pooled between her legs.

 

“I thought you were avoiding me Miss Granger.” Came a familiar voice from behind her.

 

Her heart once again flip-flopped in her chest. This time, his languid, slightly menacing tones, and too close proximity, thrilled her and shot a very different sensation through her body. A body that was now so acutely aware of him, it hurt.

 

This time, her Firewhiskey remained untouched on the counter, she looked from the tumbler to Lucius, a smile curling her mouth. Even without the aid of legilimency she knew, he was well aware why she hadn’t drunk it.

 

“How could you think such a thing? I wouldn’t dream of avoiding any of my guests Mr Malfoy. _Especially_ you” 

This time Hermione was fighting a completely different set of emotions, there was no sarcasm in her voice, and the last thing she wanted to do was escape from Lucius Malfoy. She took a step closer, her honey brown eyes once again glistening brightly, but this time there was no irritation, just pure delight. His mouth seemed even more sensual than the first time her eyes had fallen upon it. Hermione chewed her bottom lip, but this time it was to stop herself brushing her lips to his, not to curtail any vitriol.  The smile that lifted his mouth was no longer mocking, it was knowing and so very sexy.  He seemed even more devastatingly handsome than ever. Or was she just seeing a very different man before her?

 

Lucius Malfoy’s grey eyes took in every inch of Hermione’s shapely form. Now he knew only too well what lay beneath the column of Emerald silk that dipped so enticingly low at the back. His penetrating gaze once again fell upon her delicately painted pink mouth. The unbridled thought he’d had earlier now a glorious reality. The delights her mouth could bestow upon him, surpassing even his expectations. His cock twitched at the memory. As that sinful tongue of hers moistened her lips, it throbbed mercilessly.

 

The beautifully evocative sound of a saxophone was the soundtrack to their exchange.  A female voice reverberated around the crowded room.

 

“ _I put a spell on you, because you’re mine”_

Oh how apt this Muggle music really was thought Lucius. Even if it was he. who was under the spell. The very potent, and heady spell of Hermione Granger, and there wasn’t a gnat’s wing of actual magic involved.

 

“ _Because your mine_.” The evocative words echoed in his head.

 

“That being the case Miss Granger, perhaps you would do me the honour of dancing with me?”

 

This time there were no protestations, Lucius didn’t need to strong-arm her onto the dancefloor. She wanted to be in his arms, wanted to be held tightly against him, and longed to feel his cool hand on her bare back.

 

The music had changed once more, the gentle tinkling of a piano had replaced the sultry sound of the saxophone, and they swayed slowly around the floor. Totally oblivious to any of the other dancers, his soft hand came to rest at the base of her spine and Hermione felt that same sense of exhilaration course through her body.

 

_“And I can hardly speak, my heart is beating so. And anyone can tell, you think you know me well, but you don’t know me, no you don’t know me.”_

This time Hermione didn’t want to block out the singers beautiful voice as she emoted the song. The thought crossing her mind that she didn’t know Lucius Malfoy at all. No she didn’t. But now, everything about him was so deliciously dark, fascinatingly forbidden and irresistibly intoxicating. Her senses were being overwhelmed all over again. Only this time they were even more keenly aware of his feather light touch on her overly sensitised skin. Of the spicy sandalwood cologne that filled her nostrils and of the velvety tones that caressed her ears like a mink glove. Everything had been heightened.

 

“I’d like to know the art of making love to you.” He whispered against her ear.

 

Once again she heard his voice, a sexy, low rasp. Hermione felt Lucius Malfoy’s arms tighten around her, again, eliminating every last bit of space between them.  His body hardening once more against her thigh. Hermione was now well aware of what she, a Muggleborn was capable of doing to the purist if pureblood wizards. This time she had no intention of pulling away, she didn’t want to think rationally and allowed herself to drown in wave after wave of sheer unadulterated sensation. She pressed harder against him, loving the feel of his arousal through the thin silk of her dress. Her body reacted with ferocious intensity.

 

Firewhiskey had absolutely nothing to do with her scrambled brains. Her inebriation was solely down to the man whose arms she was encircled in and whose highly aroused body was pressed firmly against her.

 

“Let’s get out of here” He suggested in husky tones. His warm breath even more erotic against her skin.

 

This time, Hermione didn’t want to come to her senses. She was enjoying the emotive wistful music, was revelling in the elegant surroundings, but more than anything else, was relishing being in the arms of the handsome, supremely arrogant, dark wizard. Her body shivered in anticipation. She slipped her hand under his elegantly tethered hair, pausing to touch that tiny strand of black silk, and skimmed her fingers against the nape of his neck. Hermione moved seductively against him, her thigh brushed against his hard flesh and he moaned against her ear.

 

“Yes” She whispered.

 

Lucius didn’t hesitate, not caring what anyone thought, he steered her across the crowded dance floor and out into the quiet lobby area. Hermione reached for the lift button, but with an impatient pop, she found herself back in her room. Her emerald silk dress, once more in a shimmering green puddle about her feet and Lucius’ hard, naked body, flush against her.

 

What little air was left in her lungs after his quick apparition vanished, leaving Hermione breathless and panting against the solid wall of his surprisingly well-toned torso. There wasn’t a single part of their bodies that wasn’t touching. His lips held hers in a deep passionate kiss. Her breasts were crushed almost painfully against his chest.  His erection rubbed against her belly, her own damp heat pressed against his thigh. Even the tips of their toes touched, Hermione’s coiling as his kiss intensified, his tongue exploring and reaching every part of her mouth. His sharp teeth gently nipping her tongue.  One leg curled around his, her slim foot caressing his muscled calf. 

 

Lucius sighed into her mouth, not since his youth, had he struggled so much with his resolve. Uncharacteristically for him, he wanted to take his time, savour each moment. But with every kiss, every touch, every movement, every everything, he found it more difficult to hold back. Her skin was like satin to his touch, her mouth so soft and sexy, and her body, so pliant and so responsive.

 

Lucius tried to stem his desire, but she wasn’t allowing it. As he softened his mouth over her swollen lips, she sought him out with more passion. As he slackened his grip, her small fingers dug into his flesh. As he tried to edge back, her limbs curled around him like serpent. The soft, smooth foot which crept around his leg like Devil’s Snare was his undoing.

 

Hermione, couldn’t get enough off him. She wound her limbs around him, pulled him deeper into her mouth, and stroked his tongue with her own. She wanted it all. Every inch of him did something to her, evoked some blistering response, reached her in places that she didn’t know existed, and sent her dizzying to new heights.  She wanted hours and hours of him, time to do all the things her mind was imaging, that her body wanted, but she just had now and right now she needed him as close as it was possible to feel another human being.

 

His fingers bit into the fleshy part of her thigh as he lifted her effortlessly. Her legs wrapped around him, his rock hard arousal hot and heavy against her wet entrance. Hermione’s world spun, she arched her back athletically away from him, and his hands splayed across her shoulders, his powerful arms supported the lithe movement. Lucius lowered her down onto the bed, she had been unaware they were in front of.  Hermione lay open to him, her long legs parted in invitation, her arms outstretched.

 

His hands came to rest either side of her on the luxurious cotton bedding, he loomed over her like some conquering Roman God. Hermione couldn’t repress the moan that escaped her lips as the space between them vanished and she felt the weight of him upon her. He crushed his lips to hers once more in a hard demanding kiss, a kiss Hermione returned with equal force and passion. One hand buried itself in her hair, gently freeing it from the barrette, the wild mass fanned around her, framing her flushed face. The same hand then moved slowly and provocatively up over her bare thigh.

 

His mouth had left her lips. First it tormented her neck, licking and nipping the slim column of her throat, kissing the pulse that beat frantically there. The sweet torture of his hot mouth then descended upon a breast. His wicked thumb paled into insignificance against the sinful elicitation of his tongue and Hermione cried out in uncontrolled pleasure. The wet tip swirled slowly around the taut bud, his teeth tweaking the sensitive flesh, before drawing it fully into his mouth and sucking hard. When he was done with that breast Lucius simply moved to the other. She writhed under him impatiently, rubbing herself against him, eager to feel him sated within her. Hermione’s fingers grasped the bedding, her knuckles as white as the cotton sheets beneath her.

 

His hands danced across her skin, leaving a mass of rippling pleasure in their wake, as he tormented and teased her. Lucius raised himself up and took in the fiery young woman pinned to the bed beneath him, seeing his own lust and need reflected in brown her eyes. His hand slid between her legs, his fingers slipped deep within her and she arced to meet him. A strangled cry escaped her lips and Lucius gripped her hip. Spreading her legs with his knee, he finally pushed fully into her willing body.

 

Her response was breath-taking, her inner muscles tightening around his shaft instantly, his self-control was tested to the limit. For a moment he remained perfectly still, as Hermione’s legs wrapped around his lower back her hips rising to meet him.

 

She fought to catch her breath as he thrust into her again, harder this time. A burst of ecstasy shattered around her as he stretched and filled her. She clasped his shoulders, her nails biting into the soft flesh. His thrusts slowed to a languorous measured rhythm, designed to exact maximum pleasure and the utmost torture at the same time.

 

She looked at his handsome face, his usual pallor blushed in passion. It was a face she knew frighteningly well. His grey eyes, glistened like liquid silver, the merest hint of a smirk lifting his lip, and his hair………Hermione’s hand drifted from his shoulder, slowly moving to the nape of his neck. Her fingers delicately brushing, what was obviously a sensitive spot, as a gentle hiss escaped Lucius’ lips. His eyes flickered shut. From his nape, they roamed to that wisp of black ribbon that held his hair from his handsome face. Tugging on the thin strand of silk she released the lustrous blonde mane, allowing it to cascade about his broad shoulders. Lucius Malfoy’s eyes opened once more, slate grey now, they glinted knowingly. He thrust forcefully into Hermione, his now loose hair falling around his face with the movement, and tumbling onto her breast.

 

Its softness felt unbelievably erotic against her hot skin, but somehow she always knew it would. Hermione smiled and curled a mellifluous strand around her forefinger. Pulling him towards her, his mouth a whisper away from her own. This was the Lucius Malfoy she remembered so well. The flicker of trepidation that suddenly flowed through her at the notion, was engulfed by the burning heat of overwhelming desire. 

 

His kiss was deliciously punishing, a soft growl accompanied it.  Hermione had never climaxed, simply from penetration before, but as Lucius Malfoy thrust deeper and harder into her, she knew that was about to change. Her back arched of the bed, her legs tightening around him in perfect synchronicity with her inner walls. She wasn’t sure if it were the spot deep inside her that he hit with such erotic precision, or the angle they now found themselves in, causing him to hit her pubic bone over and over. Whatever it was Hermione saw white. Feeling like she were being thrown off the bed, caught in a vortex of uncontrollable pleasure, and spinning slowly down into heavenly ecstasy.

 

His body pushed harder and faster, and Hermione felt his muscles tighten. His movements became jerky, and just when she thought she would drift gently back down onto a plateau of blissful serenity, Lucius sent her hurtling back up on the wave of his own climax.  Hermione’s legs constricted around him, pulling him in deeper, milking him with her own peaking body. She could feel his shaft pulsating deep within her, her slick walls clenched tighter around him, her body quivering with uncontrollable desire. Her name fell from his lips in a ragged groan as his hot seed spilled into her raw heat, after one brutal final surge, he stilled against her.

 

In the aftermath of their passionate coupling, Lucius Malfoy lay across Hermione, his breathing slowing returning to normal. His hair had fallen across her breasts like a platinum shroud, it clung to the dampness. Hermione found herself caressing it, her hand slowing moving upwards until she were actually stroking his head. Her hand suddenly stilled as she met a narrowed grey gaze.

 

“This is wrong” He said, grasping her wrist harshly.

 

A tremor of fear bubbled in Hermione’s stomach, this was the moment she had feared. She knew he would leave, of course he would, but she hadn’t expected it to be quite so quickly or abruptly. Hermione was deluding herself if she thought this was anything more to him than just sex, and power. Lucius Malfoy had asserted both over her with great skill and precision. But she couldn’t deny, perverse as it may seem, she had enjoyed every moment. The dark pureblood wizard had got exactly what he wanted, what he had probably felt was nothing less than his right, and that was it. Oddly Hermione had expected nothing less, what she hadn’t expected was how she would feel when the inevitable moment came.

 

She felt her hand pushed away, her heart unbelievably sinking at the action, the ridiculous prick of tears stung her eyes. In a lightening movement their positions were reversed and she found herself sprawled across his chest, her wild mass of hair fell like a silky curtain over his naked torso as she lay across him. An indolent smile curved his mouth and made his eyes sparkle like molten silver.

 

“That’s better” He said softly, stroking her hair now.

 

Hermione raised her slightly glistening eyes to his in curiosity.

 

Lucius Malfoy smiled a wicked but very genuine smile. “When I first saw you this evening, I wanted you ……..” He paused briefly, as if choosing his words. “I could see that wild mass of hair across _my_ naked chest.”

 

Realisation dawned and Hermione returned his wicked smile. Her small fingers making lazy circles in the smattering of hair that covered his chest.

 

“Well Mr Malfoy” She said slowly. “I’d been longing to pull that ribbon from your hair _almost_ all evening.” She twirled a silky strand around her finger. “And I guess my fingers in your hair certainly stripped something bare.”

 

“Hmm” He said “That Muggle Music really was quite appropriate, how was it that song went again, something about it being taboo and you arousing a need in me…………..”

 


End file.
